


lips pressed close to mine (true blue)

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Cup of China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Cup of China, Viktor and Yuuri talk.





	lips pressed close to mine (true blue)

**Author's Note:**

> why didnt you include a scene where they explicitly started dating @ kubo
> 
> enjoy this, i wrote it in like 10 minutes and its for gen prompt bingo.

Yuuri has pinched himself in various body parts twenty times in the ten minutes it takes to get to their shared hotel room. Viktor's hand is pressed against his, not holding hands but just brushing their fingers together. Yuuri recaps everything that happened in the last hour or so; he attempted a quad flip at the end of his program, and Viktor kissed him. He almost stops on his tracks when they're walking to their room. He thinks of Viktor's lips against his, and then the other man holds his hand and drags him inside the room. He has a vague perception of the fact that Viktor just held his hand, but everything is so overwhelming.

"A-are we..." he can't bring himself to end the sentence as Viktor sits down and Yuuri stays still, looking at his coach and not doing what he's supposed to. Viktor has a soft smile on his face, one of those that's made the Japanse skater fantasize about his lips way more than once or twice. He's been hopelessly in love with Viktor since he was, what, twelve, and now he's twenty-three and he felt his lips against his own. It's surreal, and he thought having him as his coach was crazy enough.

Then Viktor gets up from his bed, and Yuuri gasps out as he puts his hand on his cheek, caressing with such care it makes Yuuri's knees wobble. "Are we dating now?" Viktor says, but he isn't asking it-- he's completing Yuuri's past question. Yuuri breathes hard when he says, "Well, do you want to date, Yuuri?" His voice is soft, and there's something he's noticed time and time again in his eyes-- he didn't dare to call it love the first four months they were in Hasetsu. _He's just flirting, it's how he is, he's a sex god, he doesn't care about you_ , he told himself. His fears of Viktor leaving, of him just being a publicity stunt for the legend, still cling sometimes. But he wouldn't have done this.

 _Unless.. unless..._ his mind is plagued by the fact he did kiss him in live TV. That attracts attention. That-- he feels a lump in his throat, and he's going through every anxious thought in his head. He feels his heartbeat quicken at an alarming pace.  
  
"Yuuri?"

Viktor's voice snaps him back to reality. "I-- sorry," he mutters, and he catches the way Viktor's eyes widen for a second, almost disappointed. "No, it's not that I don't-- I..." he wants to tell him everything, how he fears stupid stuff, how Viktor is better than what his mind makes him out to be. But he can't; it's embarrassing, it's humiliating to speak about.

Viktor pulls his hand away, and Yuuri almost whimpers. "I'm not forcing you to, Yuuri."

"I do want to date you!" he finally confesses, his voice raising in volume. Viktor's eyes widen again, but this time it's with what one calls love, what other calls adoration. Yuuri isn't sure what to call it himself when Viktor envelops him into a hug and pulls his head back so they're looking at each other. "Can I kiss you?" he manages to squeak out, his eyes fixated on Viktor's lips and they curve into a big grin when he asks him that.

"Go for it, prince," he nods. Yuuri gulps before closing the space between their lips, and their second kiss ( _oh my god, second kiss_ , Yuuri realizes) is as magical as the first one. He moves his lips shyly, and Viktor doesn't take charge; in fact, he lets him lead as their fingers intertwine and he kisses him, his heart thumping against his chest and against Viktor's shirt. When they pull away, Viktor's eyes shine brighter than ever, and his smile is more genuine than any of the ones he sports on TV. "I love you."

Yuuri stops himself from tearing up, and he digs his fingers into Viktor's suit instead, burying his face into the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Viktor."

He's dating Viktor Nikiforov, and the thought of waking up, of this all being a dream, is so unpleasant he doesn't try to pinch himself again.


End file.
